Young Love
by oqhugsandkisses
Summary: Robin and Regina are in their second year of uni, they have been together since their first year in uni, they are very in love, but with being young and in love comes a lot of drama. In this story we'll see them go through ups and downs and then find out if they really will make it. Fights, break ups, make up sex, jealousy, but love, so much love. Give this story a try pls


_**Robin and Regina are on their 2nd year at university they've been dating since freshman year of college. So a year and a half. They're your typical lovey dovey young couple but there's drama also because what kind of fic would this be without drama? I love angst so there will be tons of that but also tons of fluffy smutty moments just like in this first chapter.**_

Chapter 1

"Babe!" yelled Regina from the bathroom. When she got no reply she yelled again, "Robin!". Robin came rushing to the restroom where Regina had been yelling from.

"What? Oh my god you sound like if someone's murdering you." he said slightly out of breath from rushing all the way from the kitchen.

She was naked standing just outside the shower, "Uh, I forgot my towel on the bed. Can you get it for me?" she said.

"Really? Jayme isn't here, no one is here for that matter you could've walked out and gotten it yourself lazy ass." he said as he was walking back into the bathroom with the towel in hand. "Here." he rolled his eyes, but Regina knew he was just messing with her and he wasn't really frustrated.

The playfulness came from being together for over a year already and so they were really comfortable around each other and knew exactly when the other was being serious or just messing around.

It's what was so wonderful about their relationship, they would joke around with each other and at the same time knew when to be serious and give that comfort one gets from being in a relationship.

Regina wrapped the towel around her slim body, "Yeah but I just wanted YOU to get it for me." she said as she walked out of the bathroom. Once in her bedroom she began to lather herself up in lotion as Robin came back in with two BLT's and bottled waters for them to eat.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the couple had no plans, all they were planning to do was stay in bed all weekend in Regina's apartment that she shared with her roommate Jayme, and watch movies, amongst other things. Living in Florida meant it was too hot for them to make plans outside the apartment and the drive to the beach just didn't sound too appealing to them that weekend. Really though they didn't mind being cooped up in the apartment as long as they were together and the WiFi was working so they could watch Netflix.

"Are you almost done? I want to watch this movie" came Robins voice from behind her on the bed, "Jayme swore it was a good one and I wanna watch it already." he began poking her with his foot on her bare back.

Without turning around to look at him Regina said, "If you don't stop poking me with your foot I'll take longer you little shit." she laughed as he groaned but he stopped poking her.

Finally when Regina finished applying lotion and put on a bra and plain white tank top with a pair of pink shorts, she crawled up to the top of the bed but at the same time she was doing it on top of Robin. Once she got near his face she gave him a quick peck on the lips,

"You big baby, play the damn movie already and give me my sandwich." she pecked him again on the lips before getting off of him and sitting next to him.

He reached over to the nightstand on his left and grabbed her sandwich, he offered it to her but right when she was about to grab it he pulled it back while he puckered up his lips asking her for another kiss. She went in to give him another quick peck but he shook his head and said, "No, a good kiss or you're not getting your sandwich."

She leaned in and gave him another kiss but this one lasted longer than just a quick peck, she pulled back and looked at him, "Now can I please have my sandwich? I'm kinda hungry you know."

He laughed as he placed the plate in her waiting hand.

After a while the movie was about twenty minutes in and their sandwiches were long gone, they were laying in bed with Robin on his back and Regina laying on her side right next to him with her right arm around his waist and her right leg hooked over his left leg.

Regina was getting kind of bored, this movie was not interesting to her at all whereas Robin was completely into it.

She started lightly scratching his stomach over his shirt, she started at his ribs and ended up circling his belly button with her index finger, when she noticed Robin wasn't reacting to her touch, she went lower and under his shirt. Now that made Robin give a reaction.

"Regina," he said without moving his eyes away from the TV, "your hands are really cold, and you promised we'd watch at least one movie completely through so stop trying to get me riled up." he laughed as he tried to pull her hand out from under his shirt.

She whined and said, "I'm not trying to do anything, I'm just bored and cold and you just so happen to be really warm under here." she said as she continued to rub his stomach up and down.

He only hummed as reply knowing she wasn't going to stop.

About forty five minutes later Regina was seconds away from losing it completely and shutting off the TV and having her way with Robin. She did what she always did to get him to pay attention to her, kissing his neck and the junction between neck and collarbone.

She scooted up the bed a bit to get a better angle at his neck with her mouth. Once she reached his neck, she began with feather light kisses, she knew this would work because as soon as she began with the kisses Robin tilted his head a bit to give her more access to his neck.

Her kisses got wetter and with more suction, she stayed on one spot, right under his jaw next to his adam's apple. She opened her mouth and sucked and nipped and licked repeatedly until she knew it would leave a mark. She felt Robin begin to move his fingers lightly on her lower back, so she stopped in that area and moved lower down closer to his collarbone where she then began the same treatment she gave to the first part of his neck she was in.

She pulled back after a while noticing she had left two big red marks on him and grinned. Robin had closed his eyes to just enjoy the feel of her lips on his neck and collarbone. When he noticed that she had stopped he opened his eyes and said, "Hey that felt really good," he moaned, "Why'd you stop?"

"Mhmm so I have your attention now?" she smiled big realizing she had gotten her way and finally got Robin distracted away from that boring movie and now seemed to be focused on her.

"Babe, keep doing things like that and you'll always have my attention." he grinned up at her considering she was half on top of him.

"Good to know," she said as she leaned down to kiss his lips, "Because I am going to continue kissing you, and you're gonna pause that movie for a while and kiss me back." she kissed him again, "And then when we're done you can go back to watching whatever movie that is."

He groaned as she moved to lay completely on top of him. His hands went straight her ass squeezing firmly as she captured his lips with hers. Her tongue came on contact with his bottom lip requesting entrance into his mouth, one he was more than gladly to grant.

He parted his mouth allowing their tongues to come in contact and deepening it. His left hand stayed on her ass as his right hand moved up under shirt to feel the skin on her lower back.

She added pressure to both their lower parts causing Robin to groan and release her lips, she took that as a way to catch up on her breathing and move down to kiss his neck going lower down to his chest over his t-shirt. She pulled at his shirt a bit letting him know to sit up so it can be removed.

He sat up with her still straddling him as she helped him remove his shirt. As soon as it was off Robin did the same with her shirt discarding it somewhere on the floor. Moving his hands to the clasp on her bra to remove that as well.

He fumbled with the clasp for a while before Regina let out a laugh, "Here let me do it." she said as she reached behind her to undo the clasp he was struggling with. "I almost had it." he whined as he leaned in to catch a hardened nipple in his mouth.

"You'd think that being together for over a year you'd be way better at that." she continued laughing as Robin was maneuvering from one nipple to the other. She moaned at one particular hard suck and nip.

With one quick swift motion, Robin was now the one on top with Regina laying underneath him with her legs around his hips. He continued kissing and sucking on her nipples and worked his way lower down to her stomach. Once he got to the waistband of her shorts he grabbed the sides and in one pull down, both her shorts and underwear were off leaving her naked beneath him.

"Wait," she stopped him as he was getting lower down to where she wanted him the most, "take off your sweats, you know I don't like it when I'm stark naked and you're still half dressed."

He laughed a bit and stood up to remove his sweats and boxer briefs. "Anything for my baby," he said and as soon as his sweats and boxer briefs were gone he went straight to lick her clit. She moaned loudly not expecting him to go straight to where she needed him the most.

"Ugh, yes right there!" she moaned out while her hand went straight down to his head to keep him in place as she opened up wider for him.

"You're so fucken wet, babe." he said as he continued sucking at her clit, he moved a bit and brought one finger up into her entrance at which she let out another loud moan.

Thank god Jayme wasn't home or she'd tease them all week for being loud. Regina thrusted her hips up so Robin placed the hand that wasn't occupied to hold her down in place. He then added a second finger as he continued to suck at her clit bringing her close to her first climax.

"Yes baby, just like that! Don't st-mhmm-op!" she groaned out, "I'm so so fucken close."

Robin did as she said continued moving in and out of her while never letting his tongue rest. After a few more thrusts of his fingers going in and out and his tongue working wonders on her, she came and boy did she come.

He continued moving his fingers in her while he scooted up to kiss her. Her mouth opened up allowing his tongue to come in contact with hers, tasting herself as he hungrily kissed her. Once he felt that her aftershock was done he slowly removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth to clean them off.

She watched him and bit her bottom lip with dark, hooded eyes.

When he was done he came back down to kiss her again. While they were kissing Regina snuck her hand in between their bodies and grabbed his hardened length knowing he was more than ready to fill her up with all of him.

He let go of her lips as he made his way to her neck to give her hard nips and sucks just like she had done earlier, leaving his own marks on her. When he was on her neck Regina brought her arms all around his broad shoulders leaning in closer to his ear, "I want you inside me, now." she caught his earlobe in between her teeth as he adjusted himself and thrust inside of her in one quick movement.

They both groaned loudly, Regina at the way he completely filled her up and Robin at the way she felt so tight around him.

They had given up on condoms about a month after their first time, ever since Regina got an IUD inserted which left them to enjoy sex without anything in the way.

He was moving in and out of her loving the way she was clawing at his back and moaning in his ear. After quite a few thrusts he felt himself so close to the edge but he refused to come before Regina had another orgasm herself.

"I'm so close baby," he whispered in her ear. "Come for me Regina." as he said that, he took his hand and began rubbing at her clit to give her more stimulation. It seemed to work as Regina's moans got louder and her nails dug harder on his shoulders, which was sure to leave a mark, ones that he wasn't so opposed to.

After a few good rubs to her clit and more thrusts Regina came hard all around him clenching tighter around his cock which then spurred on his own orgam releasing everything he had in her. He moaned and looked down at Regina who had her eyes closed and was breathing rather fast.

He leaned down and began giving her light kisses on her neck, chest and the top of her breasts. After a few seconds she opened up her eyes and said, "I love you and all these kisses babe, but can you get off me so I can pee." He laughed and nodded at her but not before giving her one last quick kiss on her lips and then moving over from on top of her so she can go to the restroom.

Since they were still alone in the apartment she didn't bother covering herself up and went across the hall to the relieve her bladder. She was done and as she was washing her hands she looked at herself in the mirror noticing how disheveled her hair was and how Robin had left three small love bites on her neck. She made a face before drying her hands and walking back out to her bedroom.

She went back in the room and noticed Robin hadn't moved from the same spot she left him in only now he was on his phone.

She laid down next to him and hit his arm, "Ow! What was that for?" he cried out.

"You left hickies on my neck!" she said as she hit him on his arm again. He looked down at her neck and grinned when he saw she indeed did have three marks. "Don't smile you big dope these aren't cute."

"Well to be fair you left two HUGE ones on me." he replied while scrolling through his Instagram timeline. She smiled a little, "Yeah but they don't look cute on girls."

"They don't look cute on guys either, so what's your point here?" he replied without looking up from his phone.

She slapped his arm once more just because she felt like it as she reached down for the blanket to cover themselves up. He put his phone down as he saw she was getting comfy and looked like she was about ready to nap.

He tapped her shoulder as he looked down at her, "What?" she said.

"Before you fall asleep can you pass me the remote so I can continue watching the movie." she groaned as she reached over to her nightstand and gave him the remote. "You know," he began saying as he pressed play on the movie, "For someone who just got some really good sex, you sure are grumpy."

She laughed, "Shut up and cuddle with me while I nap you dope."

"Anything for m'lady." he replied as he spooned her.

He ended up falling asleep too. They woke up two hours later to a loud slam of the front door announcing that Jayme was home, there was a mans voice too which meant she wasn't alone and Andrew, her boyfriend, was with her. Regina groaned and shook Robins arm to get him to wake up and scoot over so she can get up and put her clothes back on.

When he finally felt her shaking his arm and removed his arm from around her waist and turned over to his other side, letting Regina get up and put her clothes back on. She grabbed her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen where she heard her roommate and her boyfriend talking and unpacking what looked to be takeout.

"Well hello there roomie," Jayme said cheerfully as she noticed Regina walking in to the kitchen. "You look like a hot mess and I dig it." she laughed causing Regina to let out a little laugh herself.

"Hello Jayme, hey Andrew." she said to them both as she took a seat at the table.

"Hey Regina. Want something to eat? We brought plenty." he offered her. "Is Robin here too?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping though." replied Regina. Just as she had said that Robin walked in dressed back in his sweats and t-shirt, "No, I'm awake now." he came over straight to Andrew and gave him one of those high five handshakes men do. "What's up man? How's your day been?" he asked as he sat next to Regina.

"Well clearly not as good as yours according to your neck." Andrew laughed as did Jayme and Regina. "Nah, but it's been good we did some shopping and just a whole bunch of errands before our trip to Boston next week."

"Oh that's right you guys are going over so Jayme can meet the parents, how official." Regina said as she wiggled her eyebrows at her roommate.

Robin looked at Regina and said "Yeah you should be taking notes babe." Regina scoffed, "Robin, your parents live all the way in London, so unless you have money to pay for both our tickets, I suggest you hush."

Robin laughed as he leaned in to kiss the side of her head, "You're right, you're right. I guess Facetime will do for now."

They continued on talking and eating and then it was nearing 11pm, they had gotten carried away talking that they lost track of time.

Robin checked the time on his phone and noticed it was getting late and he was starting to get sleepy, he looked over at Regina and noticed she looked a bit tired too.

"Hey babe," he said as he rubbed her lower back under her shirt, "you look a bit sleepy, let's go to sleep."

She yawned, "Yeah I'm having a hard time keeping my head up." she laughed a bit, "Okay guys, she spoke up, Robin and I are heading to bed, we'll see you in the morning." she looked at Andrew, "You're spending the night right?"

He nodded, "Alright well, goodnight to both of you and don't be so loud while having sex tonight." She laughed while walking towards her room with Robin right behind her.

Before they entered the room Robin grabbed her from behind and whispered in her, "You gotta not be so loud either." She laughed and walked into the room with Robin still holding her, "You wish we'd have sex again tonight, but I'm too tired right now to even brush my teeth."

He let go of her and spanked her ass, "Ew go brush your teeth." She laughed, "No I'm tired." she said as she laid in bed and got underneath the covers.

Robin laughed as he scooted behind her to spoon her, "You're nasty, but we can be nasty together cus I'm not brushing my teeth either." They both laughed and snuggled up closer together.

"You see," she said "We are nasty together, that's why I love you, you big dope."

He kissed the back of her neck as he said he loves her more and then both drifting off into a deep sleep.

They'd had a good Saturday, they got to sleep in, and then just lay in bed all day, eat, have sex, sleep and then eat some more. Most couples their age liked to be out and about at all times but not them, which is why they hit it off so well and made it work for over a year now, because they had a lot in common and just understood each other.

They knew they didn't have to constantly be out and about to enjoy each others company, they could be in bed all day doing nothing but watching TV and they'd be more than content.

 _ **Okay so this is the first chapter, there is so much I am going to be adding as I continue but this was just a little glimpse at them being happy and loving each other, being young and in love.**_

 _ **I hope you all liked it. See you soon! :)**_


End file.
